Negima!?: The Great Battle of Mahora☆Contract Execution
Negima!?: The Great Battle of Mahora☆Contract Execution (ネギま!? 超 麻帆良大戦 かっとイ～ン☆契約執行でちゃいますぅ, Chō Mahora Taisen Katto I~n ☆ Keiyaku Shikkō dechaimasu~u) is a Negima video game released for the Nintendo DS in 2006. While the game's character designs are based around the Negima!? anime series, the game's plot is centered around the manga and is inspired by the Kyoto arc. Story After the fierce battle in Kyoto, Mahora Academy was once again back to peaceful days. However one day, Kotarou said that the chief of the temple ordered him to return to Kyoto and report to him. Following the request from the headmaster, Negi set off to Kyoto together with Kotarou, not knowing that his class 3-A pupils were go there too secretly. Once at Kyoto, the head of the of Kansai Magic Association requested that Negi and Kotarou went about investigating the reports of demons manifesting in Osaka. So travelling to Osaka together, the mystery deepens as they find a mysterious underground facility where they find a weapon labelled “Magical Western Clothing” that a sorcerer dropped. Meanwhile, Negi’s students who came out to help with the investigation disappears one after the other. Chikusa and Tsukiyomi from the Fuugan School who Negi and Kotarou once fought appears before them again, telling them that the descendants of an old facility that the Kansai Magic Association abandoned half way were on the move again. Will Negi and the others be able to rescue Evangeline from the enemy…? Part 1: Going to Osaka Part 2: Osaka's time Playable Characters There are a total of 14 playable characters in this game. However, saves for two levels where Negi is training with Ku Fei and a level focuses on Evangeline and Chachamaru, only eight of the characters are available in the battles where you choose the characters to take part in the battle. All the playable characters from the Game Boy Advance Negima games are playable in the game, with Ayaka, Chisame, Evangeline, and Chachamaru joining the cast of Negima characters that are playable in this version. Note * Negi and Asuna is available from the start. * Ayaka, Nodoka, Makie, Chisame, Yue and Ku Fei are available through the story (Save for Negi battle with Ku Fei and battle 4, which only has Evangeline and Chachamaru as playable characters). * Evangeline and Chachamaru is unavailable from battle 4 till you defeat Yuinori * After first battle with Aya, Konoka and Setsuna is kidnapped until you defeat Yuinori. * Kaede and Mana is unavailable until you first defeat Mina. Omake Gallery Mode Unlocked by equipping female characters with their special costume and having them defeated in a battle. Asuna Gallery Mode.PNG|Asuna Chisame Gallery Mode.PNG|Chisame ChachamaruCGDS.png|Chachamaru NodokaCGDS.png|Nodoka KonokaCGDS.png|Konoka SetsunaCGDS.png|Setsuna KuCGDS.png|Ku Fei AyakaCGDS.png|Ayaka MakieCGDS.png|Makie ManaCGDS.png|Mana KaedeCGDS.png|Kaede EvaCGDS.png|Evangeline Voice Mode Unlocked by equipping characters in various costume and using them in battle. Extra Game Mode Unlocked by finishing the main game once. The Extra Game Mode allows the player to play an endless Quiz Game with rewards being costumes that can be used in the main game. Game Exclusive Character Minami Akimitsu '''Minami Akimitsu (水納見 明光) '''is a charm user that belong to Kansai Magic Association. A young man in the early 20s. Aya A girl around Negi's age who is a skilled charm user who cause the shrine street accident in Osaka. She has very frightful voice when she cry. She had crush on Negi. Mina maher Trivia *Despite the character designs are based on Negima!?, Asuna is shown to have heterochromia eyes on the boxart. Her in-game artworks however, correctly depict her with two deep blue eyes. * Both Makie and Ayaka has costume based on pactio card despite both of their pactio come out 5 and 6 years later after this game release. It also show that Ayaka's artifact is a group of roses. Category:Video Games Category:Media